


a tale of death and love

by alaynestoned



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Lore Olympus AU, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, olympus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaynestoned/pseuds/alaynestoned
Summary: a jonerys fic loosely based on lore olympus and the story of hades and persephone.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jonerys - Relationship, One sided Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 23
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shosannas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shosannas/gifts), [Jwmboo3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jwmboo3).



Daenerys hated parties. She could never grasp why she tortured herself like this. She usually blamed it on Missandei or Yara but this night, she had no one to blame but herself. She’d chosen to go. Although, she mused, it wouldn’t be totally fair to shoulder all of the blame due considering who invited her; The King of the Gods, Robb the god of lightning and his two brothers Jon, the god of death, and Theon, the god of the sea. To decline an invitation from the most powerful Gods in existence was not worth the wrath such an action would incur. The three brothers hosted the most extravagant, lavish parties in Olympia every year. This just happened to be Daenerys’ first year.

While attending parties may not be how Daenerys usually chose to spend her time, even she had to admit; ‘The Trio’, as the three brothers were often affectionately referred, knew how to throw one hell of a party. The large room was bathed in the soft glow of hundreds of levitating candles, the dim light only served to illuminate the twinkling stars of the ceiling, and the fountains of never-ending ambrosia- guaranteed to make the hardest man stumble, flowed freely from the marble embossed images of the history of most of the gods in attendance. 

Daenerys’ vibrant amethyst eyes continued lazily scanning the room while taking small sips of the ambrosia she had plucked from the floating tray of crystal glass. Whilst swishing the contents of her glass from her wrist she saw them. In the corner, shrouded by the gossemer curtains draped across the dimly lit room, stood the three all-powerful gods. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised, the goddesses in attendance congregated in the corner, attempting to schmooze their way into the beds of one of the members of the notorious Trio.

Except for Yara, Daenerys thought accompanied by an unladylike snort. Her eyes remained trained on the sensual movements of the barely clothed women, her gaze fixed and glazed with the unmistakable glint of lust as she slowly raised a glass to her lips. 

Dany returned her scrutinizing gaze to the Trio, finally finding something worth piquing her interest. Robb, tall and broad-shouldered, stood in the middle, a soft grin stretching across his lips as he shook his head in some sort of heated discussion with his wife, the motion disrupting the tousled auburn curls in a distractingly charming manner. Margaery, his wife, equally gorgeous, her willowy frame draped in a gold sheet strategically placed over her pert breasts, flowed gracefully across her narrow hips, ending in an elegant swish around her manicured toes. Despite her beauty, her face was contorted with rage, a flush of color painted her decolletage and her mouth was twisted in a grimace while angrily gesturing and whispering in Robb’s direction, probably because of his passing glances at the scantily clad women in the room. Theon stood next to Robb on the right, leaned across the bar, his long frame towering over the petite one of the bartender whose ear he was whispering into, a sly smile painted on her ruby red lips matching the equally lecherous look on his face. 

And on the left stood Jon. Dany examined at him the longest. As her gaze slowly dragged across his tightly fitted black suit, she could feel the sharp inhalation of her quickening breaths. He was...  _ gorgeous _ . His inky raven curls gleamed in the light cast by the candles, they glowed like freshly spun silk and her fingers twitched in curiosity wondering if it was as soft as it looked. Her eyes continued their perusal to his thick, dark brows, currently drawn together in a lonesome frown. She followed the slope of his angular nose down to his plush pink lips and the whiskers of the trimmed beard surrounding that luscious mouth. Dany began to squirm in her seat, her legs pressed together for some modicum of relief. She could feel the heat blooming in her chest rising up to her face as she examined his. As beautiful as he was, he looked like the unhappiest person she had ever seen. Dany’s intense scrutiny must have occurred for much longer than would be deemed appropriate because his head swiveled towards her, their eyes caught and erratic thumping of her heart interfered with her ability to draw breath. The intense pierce of his flint rock grey eyes entranced her, she could feel the beginnings of a tremor overtake her senses and she finally shakily released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. 

Through the haze of his intense stare, Daenerys could hear the worried voice of Missandei behind her.

“Daenerys! Are you listening?” Missandei repeated exasperatedly, her caramel toned arms folded across the blue chiffon of her dress. 

Dany sighed and reluctantly broke her stare with Jon turning to her best friend. 

“Yes, Missandei.” She responded, slightly irritated.

“Why were you and Jon staring at each other?” She asked, squinting her chocolate brown eyes suspiciously. Her perfectly arched brows pointed downward in concern.

Daenerys just shrugged softly, she wasn’t even sure why. She couldn’t explain to Missandei, much less herself, what it was about him that mesmerized her so.

“You can not get involved with him. They call him the King of Death for a reason. Don’t do it, please. I need you to swear.” Missandei pleaded, her hands now rubbing up and down Dany’s arms in a placating manner.

Dany just nodded. 

“I need to hear you say it.” Her hands stopped their soothing motion just to emphasize the seriousness of her point.

“Missandei,” Daenerys replied with an eye roll so intense she briefly saw stars, “Don’t be so melodramatic, it was just a passing look, nothing more.”

Daenerys had heard the rumors of the King of the Underworld. That being said, she didn’t much care much for rumors. She was more of an ‘I’ll believe it when I see it’ kind of woman and a quiet voice inside her head whispered that she would like to see more of Jon...much more. 

Throughout her conversation with Missandei, Dany felt Jon’s eyes burning into the side of her face. She didn’t have to look up to know he was staring at her. She swore she could feel the smirk blooming on his velvet mouth. It made her nervous, she wiped the palms of her sweating hands across her knees and felt his eyes track every movement. She sensed he liked that. Her eyes, ignoring the protesting voices in her head, turned back to his direction peeked at him below her lashes. Right before he turned away she would have bet her last drachma that his gorgeous mouth was pulled in an adorable half-smile. 

  
  
  


Jon thought Daenerys was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. From the moment she glided into the room his eyes pursued her every movement. From the sophisticated arch of her pale, slender neck to the flowers, large, blush pink peonies intricately adorned her gleaming moonlight hair. The creamy milk of her skin was draped in long silky pink dress that flowed down her the dips and curves of her body like a waterfall. Her bright amethyst eyes sparkled under the lights, framed by the bone-white tresses swishing behind her every movement. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

“Let me stop you right there,” Robb says. 

Jon’s face scrunched up into annoyance. “Please, shut up.” He replied bluntly. 

“That’s Daenerys,” By the mischievous twist of Robb’s lips he knew whatever he said next was sure to spell trouble, “Rhaella’s daughter, she’s the Goddess of Spring.” Robb finishes. 

Jon’s eyes widen followed by the drop of his heart into the pit of his stomach. To say that he and Rhaella were not on very good terms would be a gross exaggeration. And Rhae would crawl through a hellscape of broken glass and flames before allowing her child near Robb, Jon, or Theon. 

Jon sighed in defeat. 

“Sorry, bud.” Robb shrugged. As Robb turned to leave Jon in his defeat, the shrill ringing of Jon’s phone pervaded the silence of his melancholy. 

Sansa, the screen read. Jon raised up the black screen to his ear. 

“Where are you?” He hissed. Much to Margaery’s dismay, Sansa was supposed to be his date. Marg always went on and on about how Jon needed a goddess, not some nymph trash. 

“Did you get me that purse I wanted?” She asked. 

Jon could hear the water running from the other side of the phone. He was alone and she was taking bubble baths, it was beyond him. 

“Um yeah. I did but-“ Jon was cut off by a shriek, 

“Oh wonderful!” Sansa exclaimed. 

“Are you coming?” Jon asked. 

“Well I don’t particularly feel like being seen in public today.” She said softly, checking her nails. 

“What do you mean?” Jon questioned while massaging the beginnings of a migraine taking full force throbbing from the center of his temples.

“What I mean is...I don’t feel like being seen in public…..with  _ you _ .” Sansa said rudely. 

“Jon, all the fine suits in the world won’t change the fact that you stink of death.” 

The deafening tone of the dropped called buzzed in Jon’s ear further amplifying the intensity of his headache.

Jon’s forehead flattened on the smooth cold surface of the marble table, his low guttural groan accumulating fog beneath his face. As much as Sansa continued to hurt him, despite it all, having her around, knowing someone was there for him hurt far less than having to be alone.

Faint footsteps trotted towards him, “Date isn’t here yet?” Margaery asked, perfectly arched brow quirked 

“She’s not coming.” He groaned then inhaled the rest of the ambrosia in his glass, the flat bottom of the chalice looking upwards.

“Good.” She smiled. “Jon I know you think I only tolerate you because I’m married to your brother, but you’re wrong, I care about you.” She emphasized her point with nurturing pats on his shoulder, “She’s not good for you, trust me.” Margaery added. 

“Please just leave me alone.” Jon scoffed. 

“Margaery!” They both heard Robb yell. 

He strode up to her, his long legs making short work of the distance between them, lifting her in his arms swinging her in a sweeping circle, a boisterous laugh rumbling through his chest.

“How about we get out of here?” He murmurs into her hair, bringing her close arms wrapped tightly. 

“You big silly you can’t leave your own party!” Margaery laughed rolling her eyes. The two giggled in each other’s arms, gently nuzzling their noses together.

Across the room Dany was staring. People in love never failed to amaze her. She always wondered what it would feel like to love someone so completely and to have someone love you back the same way.

“I don’t think we should’ve come to this party.” Dany sighs. “One more drink and then can we go?” She asks Yara and Missandei, they both look at each other before nodding,

“Okay.” Missandei answers. 

  
  


“One drink and then I can go, right?” Jon begs his brothers. 

“No! The party has just begun!” Theon answers before popping a bottle of champagne and splashing the writhing women below, “What’s the problem? You usually drink yourself under the table.” Theon laughs. 

“Oh, he’s got blue-balls because some nymph dumped his ass,” Robb chuckles nursing his fifth drink of the night.

Jon scoffed dismissively peering into his now empty glass. With a heaving sigh he shifts his head back to Daenerys, 

“Why have I never seen her before?” Jon asks Robb gesturing towards Dany, attempting a nonchalant attitude but by the slickness coating his palms, he’s not sure he’s successful. 

Robb rolls his eyes, “Apparently Rhaella doesn’t like how I conduct my affairs, so she prefers to do her duties in the Mortal Realm. Says I’m morally corrupt, whatever that means.” 

Jon continues to stare at the girl. 

“I’m surprised Rhaella let her move to Olympus.” Robb adds. 

“I need to talk to her.” Jon finally says determination darkening his features. 

“But she’s with Yara,” Theon says his eyes trailing across the group of women. 

“...Who passionately hates you.” Robb continues. 

“Wow! Really Robb, I hadn’t noticed.” Jon says venom sprinkled in each word that passes his lips. 

“Okay, how about this? I distract Yara and Missandei, and while I do that you talk to her.” Robb offers. 

“Perfect.” Jon says, a lingering hint of sarcasm tainting the relief he feels at Robb’s offer.

  
  
  


“...And so I punched him in the face, and that was that!” Yara boasted to Dany, her rapidly gesticulating arms sloshing copious amounts of alcohol everywhere but her mouth. 

Dany glanced behind Yara, a tall figure striding forward temporarily distracting her from the epic story Yara relayed.

“Hello, Yara. Glad you could come.” Robb sneaks in behind her, arm casually strung across her shoulders. Dany could’ve sworn she had shrunk in size when she saw him. Yara positioned herself in front of Dany, assuming a protective sort of posture. Warily, she responded, “Thanks for inviting me,” 

“Word on the street is that your marksmanship is the excellent, but.. still second to me.” Robb says quirking an eyebrow in her direction.

“Says who?” Yara immediately spits out, Dany temporarily forgotten, “I want to settle this now!” She slams the pitcher of ambrosia on the flat surface causing a significant portion of the contents to overflow. Ignoring the mess she has made, she strides off, Robb following behind. 

“Hey kid,” someone walks in beside her. 

Dany knew him. She wasn’t sure of his name but she knew she could recognize his face. The gleam of his dark green eyes eerily familiar as he encroached into her personal space. 

“Hi.” She replied shyly, her eyes darting across the room looking for an exit from what is sure to be an uncomfortable conversation.

“Hey, I’m sorry about this.” The man said, his face twisted into a sympathetic grimace.

As she attempted to respond, the room began to spin in a kaleidoscope of golden lights wrapped in a faint blue haze.

“About what?”she answered, noting the slurring of her voice and the rapidly increasing beating of her erratic heart. 

The sudden onset of drowsiness sent her into a panic as she attempted to right herself,

“I don’t feel so good...” She garbled as she dropped to her knees, the cool feel of the floor sending shockwaves throughout her body. 

The man tightly gripped her by the arms, ushering out a stumbling Daenerys.

“I’m sorry about all this really, But as far as I’m concerned... Margaery’s word is law.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Where am I?”   
As Daenerys slowly regained consciousness, her surroundings gradually came into focus.  
She began to lift herself up on wobbly elbows and assess her current situation. Her eyes were blurred with tears, making it difficult to suss out distinct shapes but she could make out several shades of blue swirling together further clouding her vision and contributing to the throbbing headache echoing in her ears. Her mouth tasted of sawdust and as she continued to work her jaw, the taste refused dissipate..   
“You’ve really outdone yourself this time, Daenerys…” Dany thought to herself.   
After trying- and failing- to prop herself up, a heaving frustrated sigh blew her disheveled hair from blocking her vision. She slowly tilted herself back down and craned her neck to take stock of the room in which she was currently in. The room was wide and empty, clean white lines intersected with sleek stainless steel fixtures adorned every inch of the space, stairs interspersed in each corner of the room. Turning in the opposite direction, a huge window that covered a full wall stood in front of her. Turning her head she looked over at the clock on the nightstand. “No way... It’s 9:00 am. How can it still be dark out.” She whispered. 

“Look at her, she’s the personification of a fucking cinnamon roll!” Lora’s exclaimed to his sister. His normally pale face covered in splotches of red from the exertion of dragging an unconscious Daenerys in his arms. As he lowered her into the backseat of Jon’s car, he paused to swiped the sheen of sweat that covered his brow.

“Why are we kidnapping a cinnamon roll?” Loras huffed, both hands propped on his hips as he struggled to slow his breathing.  
“It’s for Jon, he needs a distraction from that nymph. Just think of it as laying the trap for the mouse.” Margaery protested, her face filled with that familiar determination signaling to Loras that she would not change her mind.

“You can’t play cupid! And since when do you give a crap about the King of the Underworld?” Loras asked still not understanding the lengths Margaery was willing to go for a brother-in-law.

“Just stop asking questions so we can do this damn thing, Loras and I don’t care much for your sassy attitude.” Margaery rebutted mimicking his posture and placing her hands on her hips. 

“You know I left a perfectly good orgy for this.” Loras muttered. “I’m pretty sure that breaking into someone’s car is a crime.” Loras adds as a last ditch attempt to talk his sister out of this madness.

“Listen! We’re going to hide her in his car and once he gets home she’ll be too drunk to function and Jon, being Jon, will obviously come to her rescue so Dany will see how amazing he truly is!” Margaery exclaimed, her eyes taking on a dazed look as she orchestrated Jon’s love story.

“Marg, you seem to have such a distorted view of people these days.” Loras groaned, rolling his eyes.

Jon was no stranger to his melancholic moods but even this was a new low. After searching for Daenerys, for what he would admit was an embarrassing amount of time, he wanted nothing more than to go home and sulk- or sleep- whichever game first. The sound of his car beeping signaling his arrival home was like music to his ears, a sliver of tension easing from his shoulders. But what he saw in rear view immediately shattered his brief contentment. Daenerys Targaryen lay sprawled out, her slender pale limbs draped across the silky expanse of her dress, unconscious in his back seat. He couldn’t seem to get his brain to process what he saw behind him. As his mind sought to play catch-up to his eyes, the smooth porcelain of her thigh laid bare before him, causing a rush of heat to surge to his groin. He clenched his eyes tightly, cursing his mind for playing tricks on him as he sought to slow his breathing and sturdy himself for the rush of bitter disappointment he would unleash with his sight returned. He sighed before cracking open his eyes, as Daenerys figure reappeared, he sucked in a deep breath and fumbled his seatbelt in a rush to take her in his arms and carry her out. 

As he cradled her small body close to his chest, he could feel the small puffs of air she exhaled across his neck as she breathed in and out. With each exhalation, he could smell the sweet perfume of her breath washing over him leaving his struggling brain further addled. The heat of her skin seemed to sear his palms where they were connected, the physical contact doing little to distract him from her heaving chest. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he quickly averted his gaze, shame settling over him quelling his arousal as he berated himself for his lack of self control, “For fucks sake Jon, she isn’t even awake and you’re still ogling her?”

As he juggled Dany’s weight in his arms and kicked the door shut behind him, his dog Cerberus, began wildly barking, the noise reminding him that his boisterous dog could wake up Daenerys.The thought left his palms clammy, he wasn’t ready to face her just yet. 

“Quiet! You might startle her.” Jon whispered, as loudly as his deep burr would allow him. All three heads of his dog whined, titling their faces in what Jon would consider a pout, the slobber from their barking coating his floor bringing on another spark of his persistent headache.

Jon crept into his office, careful to make no jilting movements and he gently laid Dany down in his plush leather sofa. Not knowing quite what to do, his dazed feet led him to the kitchen where he decided to get her a glass of water for when she awoke. As he filled the glass from the sink, he fought to steady the soft tremors vibrating throughout his body at the thought of Daenerys in his home. In his office. On his couch. Fuck. 

He was so consumed with his thoughts, going over what he could possibly say to explain their current predicament, that he damn near dropped the glass he had tightly gripped as her bright violet eyes stared directly into his. The silence of the room buzzed loudly as she stared at him, silent, wide eyed waiting for him to speak. 

He cleared his throat before whispering,“You should drink some water,” he offered as his arm extended the glass to her. 

She remained silent, arms clasped tightly around herself. He slowly made his way in front of her, watching carefully for any signs that she wouldn’t want him closer. When she didn’t protest, he reached out a tentative palm, raised so not to startle her, asking silently for her to take it. She stared at his arm and reached out with one of her own, a sharp exhale leaving his lungs as he realized he was touching her again. He led both through the winding maze of his home and to his guest room. 

“Sorry for man-handling you...” Jon said softly. He led her down slowly into his plush leather couch and with careful movement began to take her shoes off as he did. He felt her cling onto his shirt as she sat down, he pried her hands off of his shirt before saying,   
“I’m going to bed, ok? If you need anything I’m right down the hall...Goodnight.” As he got up to walk away he heard a sniffle.   
He sighed. “I can take you home if you want? I just don’t know where you live.” Jon said.   
She sniffled again tears welling up in her huge violet eyes, escaping with each rapid blink, falling down her cheeks. 

“Please don’t tell my mom how drunk I got tonight, she’ll make me move back home if she finds out.” Dany pleads, her hands twisted in worry. 

“Your mother?” Jon did not expect this conversation to turn to discussing Dany’s mother, “Rhaella and I aren’t… well we’re not the best of friends. Either way, I’m a lot of things but I’m not a snitch.” Jon replies, shoulders rising in a nonchalant shrug. He turned his back to her making his way out of the room, the silver slant of the moonlight throwing his chiseled back into sharp contrast, once again leaving Daenerys breathless.

He suddenly spun back around causing Dany to quickly avert her eyes for fear of being caught ogling this beautiful man, she cleared her throat and tried to force the heat from her cheeks. 

“Love, don’t get worked up.” He added with a smile, that gorgeous smile he did where his beautiful chocolate brown eyes crinkled in the corners and his plush pink mouth pulled to the corner in that adorable half smile, “Everything will be better in the morning.” 

On my own for one night and I’ve managed to wake up in a stranger's car with no memory of getting there. Fantastic. Dany sighed. She stood up testing out her legs, waiting for that awful dizziness to overtake her again. Once she felt safe enough that it wouldn’t she began walking around Jon’s room taking in any detail she thought might shed some light on the man she couldn't seem to stay away from.

Maybe Mom was right? Am I too naive to be in my own? Well, I may be naive but I’m not stupid. 

“Time to make a swift exit.” Dany muttered before walking down the stairs.   
As she wound her way through the vast expanse of Jon’s house she found a library and that library boasted an impressive collection of medieval swords hung from the wall. The golden crest embedded in the hilts glimmered even in the darkness lending to an otherworldly quality, a stark contrast to the cold clean lines of the rest of Jon’s home. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me! Does he rent out this house for tapings of the Bachelor? who needs an indoor pool like this?” Dany marveled at the pool before her, filled to the brim with blue sparkling water. It had to be bigger that her room back home. Her observation was soon interrupted by a loud growling sound. 

“Well hello.” Dany murmured as she stared wide eyed at the dog growling in front of her.   
The creature continued to growl, a deep rumbling noise that seemed to come from the back of each of their throats. Before she could consider whether it would be more wise to flee, Cerberus was close enough that she could feel the hot breath blowing across her face. One of his snouts was pressed against her neck nudging her backwards into a hard surface-Jon. As her back made contact with the hard planes of his chest she could feel her own rising and falling in rapid succession. 

Craning her neck to look up at him she waited for the hot pulse of fear she knew she should feel, but instead all she could conjure up were feelings of intense lust for the man currently holding her arms in a gridlock. As she worked to calm herself down she realized that he seemed to be afraid for her, the tightness of his grip on her arms, the way he angled his body in front of her, and the intense furrowing of his brow gave away the distress he was feeling. She didn’t understand why he was so scared for her. She wasn’t scared. Perhaps she should’ve been but the only feelings she was struggling with was stamping down the hot flames of lust that sparked through her with each touch of her skin to his. If this was about his dogs, Daenerys was great with animals and thought the heads were cute, copious slobbering and all. 

“Don’t worry.” She said. She cautiously made her way to the dog simultaneously extending a hand for them to sniff, “Who’s a good boy?!” Dany exclaimed, Cerberus fell to the ground shaking happily, his tail whipping back and forth as he rolled over showing Dany exactly where he wanted her hands. 

Jon never thought the day would come that he would be jealous of his dog.

“It’s not just anyone who can reduce the gatekeeper of the underworld to well...” Jon trailed off as he peered over at Cerberus, “Well that.” He said. “Color me impressed.” Jon laughed, a deep throaty sound that sent a pang straight through Daenerys’ heart.

“And you!” Jon turned sharply to his dog who recognized his tone as one foreboding punishment, their heads bowed down as pitiful whimpers escaped from their massive snouts, “What have I told you about being assholes to guests?” Jon pointedly stared at Cerberus, his hands on his hips. “30 minites outside, now!” He pointed to the large dog door beneath the massive glass panel of the wall.

Dany watched as the black dog who shared the same raven hair as his owner walked off slowly, all six eyes gleaming in that sympathetic way only a dog’s eyes can.   
“Sorry about that really, He’s just... enthusiastic.” Jon added scratching the name of his neck in a way that made Dany think he might be nervous. Jon reached in for Dany’s hand gesturing to help her up. She reached toward him, quicker this time as her comfort in his presence only continued to grow. There was a long silence between them, 

“It’s really cold here, I wouldn’t suppose you had a jacket I could borrow?” She asked politely, desperate to break the tension between them.

At the mention of her clothes Jon had really looked at her attire, entirely inappropriate for the weather as miles of of pale cream skin glowed beneath the slanted shafts on moonlight, goosebumps covered the flesh of her upper arms and Jon had to suppress a shudder. 

“Yeah, I guess the climate is cooler in the Underworld.” He craned his face away from her hoping it was too dark for her to see the red rising to his cheeks. 

“I know what to give you.” He smiled. He gestured for her to follow him taking her to his closet. “I bought this for Margaery a while back but she didn’t like it and gave it back.” Jon chose to omit that he had actually gotten the dress for Sansa but he didn’t feel like bringing her up at the moment. “You’re petite like her so I’m sure it’ll fit,” He said. “If you like it you can keep it.” He opened up the pink box thrusting it in her direction. 

It was a large fluffy pink jacket. “No, I couldn’t possibly. I’d have no way of paying you back.” Dany answered swiftly. 

“Please, you’d be doing me a favor. I’m surely not going to wear it.” 

Dany chuckled at his comment. “You sure, Margaery doesn’t want it?” She asked. 

“Very sure.” He answered his eyes crinkling at the corners in that way that never failed to make her heart skip a beat. 

“Okay, because in that case, it’s beautiful!” Dany exclaimed her smile wide and bright as she hugged the large soft mass against her body. 

“How do I look?” She asks after she shrugged it on demonstrating her new look with a twirl. 

Jonwas struck speechless. His tongue momentarily doing cartwheels as he struggled to answer her question. She was stunning, of course, but the sight of her wrapped in the jacket he gave her... Jon was sure no matter what she wore she would look beautiful. 

“Sufficient.” He answered, clearing his throat. “Let’s go to the kitchen” He strode off and pivoted, “Do you like coffee?” He asked. 

“Yes.” Dany lied, anything to prolong her time with him. 

The kitchen looked like every other area in the house. Clean unblemished lines accented with cool steel features.   
She sat on the couch which while stunning in it's white leather overlay, wasn’t very comfortable at all. The phone that belonged to Jon buzzed next to her just enough for her to hear it. She read the name quietly to herself. 

“Who’s Sansa?” She questioned. 

“W-what?” He stuttered, struck dumb at hearing Sansa’s name pour out of Dany’s mouth “Oh! She’s just a nymph, that I associate with.” Real smooth Jon, he thought to himself, mentally rolling his eyes at his incapability to form coherent sentences in her presence. 

“You mean she’s your lover?” Dany asked, her head tilted in an adorable sort of confusion, “Because you and your brothers are known for your ...many sordid affairs.” Dany added. Why would you say that, Find a filter! Dany, Her inner voice screamed at her to keep her mouth closed. 

Jon’s brothers weren’t even there and they were already ruining this for him, he thought to himself. 

“You and your brothers are known for your ...many sordid affairs.” Jon repeated her words, his face twisted in indignation but his eyes sparkle with mischief, “Please, do I look like a scoundrel to you?” He asked. 

“Yes, I’d say 40% scoundrel at the least.” She quipped back with a smile, Jon couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle. The silence was back again and Dany was playing with her fingers, Jon handed her a coffee. 

“I know this is sort of awkward but I don’t know how I got here. Could you maybe fill in the blanks.” Dany asks. 

“Well, I left the party, drove home and only realized you were in the back once I got home. You were kinda dead to the world.” He says. 

“Oh! That’s so embarrassing,” She says, red in the face. “Well thanks for putting up with me, I’m sure you don’t need some amateur Goddess barging in on your Sunday morning.” She thanks.  
I would pay you a salary to barge into every aspect of my life, Jon thinks.   
“Hey can you give me a hand?” Dany asks getting up and dropping her jacket half-way.   
“Look, we can do this in the kitchen if you want, but I warn you... There is no blinds in here and my neighbors are super nosey.” Jon says slowly unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Why would they mind you helping me with my hair?” Dany asks naively.   
“Oh r-right.” Jon rushes to button up his shirt. He walks up behind her red faced. Putting his hands through her blonde locs, he slowly pulls it over her jacket. Dany sits back down on his couch.   
“Why would that man put me in your car?” She sighed, “I’ve must’ve done something to make him mad. I’ve just moved to the city and I’m already messed up so much.” She groaned. 

“Dany-“ The two are interrupted by a loud yapping sound. “Oh, Gaia. Not now.” He looked down at another one of his many dogs.   
“What a cute little—“ Before she could finish the dog had already pounced. edits he could cling on to Dany, Jon picked her up carrying her away.   
“You know we have to stop doing this at some time.” Jon smirked.   
“Your scoundrel level just bumped up 41%.” Dany says. “How many dogs do you have?” Dany asks,   
“7. it’s about to be 6.” Jon answered giving the death stare to Gaia. 

A loud buzzing comes from Jon’s pocket. He looks down irritated.   
“Oh this is my brother, gotta take this.” He answered the phone,  
“What is it?!” He whisper yelled.   
“Just calling to see if your set for brunch this morning.” Robb says.  
“I’m not coming to your stupid brunch, I’ve got very important things going on here!” Jon exclaims.   
“Family brunch is mandatory!” Robb yells.   
“But-“   
“FAMILY BRUNCH IS MANDATORY!” Robb screams.   
“2 brothers and you still have only child syndrome,” Jon scowls.   
“Thanks! see you in 20.” Robb responds. 

“Daenerys, Goddess of Spring the time for you to go back to Olympus has come.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dany still wasn’t sure how she had convinced Jon to let her drive one of his cars. The roar of the engine excited Dany. 

”I regret this already.” Jon let out, he never let anyone drive his cars, not Sansa, not his brothers. No one, he wasn't sure what had come over him.   
”Trust me I'm an excellent driver.” Dany smiles as soon as she finishes her sentence the car lurches forward.   
”All I'm saying is I'm glad I'm immortal...” Jon chuckled.   
Daenerys leans over placing a finger on the raven-haired man's lips. ”Shh... I need a positive navigator.” Dany says.   
“Did you just “shh” me? You know I’m a king right?” Jon says.   
“Which makes you the perfect person to give me directions around your kingdom.” Dany states, the Underworld was a humongous city, it was also very cold a trait Daenerys was very fond of.

“Keep both hands on the wheel!” Jon shouts.   
Dany looks down noticing her hands were in her lap the whole time she was daydreaming. She swiftly placed them the wheel turning her head to the window embarrassed.  
“S-sorry.” She mutters, Jon looks sympathetic,   
“I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” He says softly.   
She looks back at him slowly a smile rising on her lips. 

“So this is the Underworld, huh?” Dany breaks the silence, “I like all those neon lights, their like stars.” She gazes at them. “So how come it’s night all the time?” Daenerys asks.   
“Because I don’t what that shitty little sun god in my neck of the woods,” Jon says annoyed. “How women tolerate him is beyond me.” He adds. 

“Ramsay? Never met him,” Dany states.   
“You will... You should mentally prepare yourself to be annoyed.” Jon says. “The checkpoint is up this way to your left,” Jon tells Dany.   
The guard at the gates to signals for them to open them up, as soon as they cross over the sun starts to beam through the windows overwhelming Daenerys a little, the drive to Yara’s house is pretty short, only 5 minutes away honestly. 

“This is me.” Dany grins at Jon. “Thanks... for everything.” Jon nods at her.   
“Dany I-“ Jon sighs he had been avoiding trying to say what he really wanted to say to her all day.   
“Yeah???” Dany looks naively. Before Jon can continue a loud bang erupts on the car window. 

“Get out of that perverts car!” Yara screams. Yara basically drags Dany out of the car.   
“Hey, Dany!” Jon calls, Dany turns her head curiously,   
“Made you look.” Jon smiles.   
“Come on, Dany.” Yara urges but Dany breaks her wrist away from Yara’s hand.   
“Hey!” She calls out to Jon. “20%” She chuckles. She waves at him.   
“G-goodbye!” Jon responds. 

“Bye pervert!” Yara yells, slamming the door loudly. Dany is met with a relieved Missandei and angry Yara. “  
We were so worried!” Missandei says, she grabs Dany holding her tightly.   
“I’m so sorry,” Dany replies.   
“Are you ok?! Did anything happen?” Yara asked suspiciously.  
“Like what?” Dany asks naively.   
“Like with Jon..” Missandei says curiously,   
“No!” Dany answers.   
“So he didn’t touch you?” Yara says sternly,   
Dany thinks back to his house I mean he hadn’t touched her like that. But he had touched her a total of 7 times, and she wasn’t sure why but yes she kept count. 

“No.” Dany lies.   
“Phew! Those kings fuck anything with a heartbeat.” Yara says relieved. “Your lucky.” Missandei laughs. “Wait. Where’d you get that jacket?” Missandei asks both of there attention now turn to the huge cotton ball around her.   
“...It was cold so Jon gave it to me.” Dany says quietly. “  
So the King of the Underworld gave you a jacket?” Missandei says. “Let’s not tell your mom about this, okay?” Missandei says. Both Yara and Dany agree. 

“Go grab a shower, and I’ll make some tea.” Missandei says. Dany walks off to her room. It felt good to be warm again. In her own space, it was the only place she felt comfortable in all of Olympus. At least no one could take that away from her.   
“You know I’ve been thinking,” Yara says. “I know your mom said you can’t have a phone but.. If you had one you could contact me whenever your ib trouble, So I’ve decided to give you my old one.” She offers. She hands Dany the old cracked phone.   
“You’re giving this to me?” Dany says softly.   
“I know it’s old and cracked but-“ Yara is cut of by Dany embracing her. 

“Thank you so as much!” She smiled.   
“I’ll teach you how to use it later but for now let’s just sit here and watch tv.” She smiles. Yara was a softie whenever it came to Dany but she would also cut someone open if they ever dared to lay a finger on her. The 3 sat in silence.

The deafening sound of the bell ringing makes them all turn to the door. “I wasn’t expecting anyone who could that be?” Yara asked. 

Yara walks up to the door. “Eh, hello Yara.” Yara looks at the scrawny god.   
“Loras what the fuck to you want?” Yara scolds.   
“It’s you!” Dany yells pushing past Yara.   
“Dany remember what I told you about pants.” Yara scowls, Dany was only wearing a huge shirt as she walked out the house. She holds her shirt down embarrassed.  
“May I come in, I just wanna explain myself.” Loras pleads.   
“Men are forbidden in this house.” Yara warns. 

“But I have apology cronuts.” Loras smiled.   
“Inside.” Dany says. She was pretty sure cronuts was the best human invention ever, after iPhones and moon shoes. Loras walked into the three girls house and took a seat on the couch in the middle of the living room.   
“Why’d you do this to me?” Dany asked innocently.   
“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have put you at risk like I did.” Loras apologized. “So why. I can’t really say. Sorry.” Loras says.   
“How are you sorry and you can’t even tel the full truth.” Missandei scoffed. 

“You embarrassed me. Jon is a busy god.” Dany exclaimed.   
“Why do you care.” Loras examines the goddess in front of him. “You don’t like him... Do you?” Loras asked.  
“No!” Dany said defensively Loras was shocked his sister might’ve just been right, Dany’s face was flushed from the heat rising to her face, This always seemed to happened every time someone mentioned Jon.   
“I’m very sorry for everything, It may not seem like it but I am.” Loras changes the subject. 

As mad as Dany was she was also really young, and impressionable forgiveness came easier to her the it did to others.   
“It’s fine.” Dany smiled, Yara and Missandei to to each other glaring at Dany.   
“So, how was he?” Loras asks.   
“Loras I think it’s time for you to go.” Missandei scolds.   
“There is nothing to tell.” Dany answers.  
“He just have her a fur jacket!” Yara exclaims.   
“....Can I see it?” Loras asks. “Oh my Gods! It’s beautiful.” Loras exclaims. “The buttons aren’t diamonds,” Loras gawks. “Can I have it?” Loras questions.   
“No! It’s mine!” Dany screams. Both Yara and Missandei look shocked, Daenerys wasn’t one to raise her voice. “Sorry, It’s just the only modern thing I own besides a few basic items. I’ve never really been shopping.” Dany sulks. 

“Well that just has to change.” Loras says.


End file.
